


Ambrosial

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Infuriating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ritchieverse](http://www.imzy.com/ritchie_holmes) prompt: delicious.

Tea is a fine thing indeed. And apples, dates, and brandy. A good Yorkshire pudding, a tender roast. Each with their own textures and flavours, mélanges of city and countryside and far away lands.

Nothing is so tempting as the hollow of John's throat, here in the firelight. The day's sweat, hidden behind a firmly starched collar, whispers on John's skin. John's fingers taste slightly antiseptic, from washing after a patient. Lips, the trace of something sweetish, the identity of which fails him. Infuriating. His brain is stultified at the sight of John's ambrosial flesh.

Temptation will be his downfall.


End file.
